Truth Behind the Shadow
by scaltra serpente
Summary: This story is in 3 POV. For complete summary please look inside. 255 character's not enough to write the summary. THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY. 59OC80. R&R please XD
1. The Beginning

**hello minna! finaly a new story from me! haha!**

**i am very happy for the first chapter of my first OC story! bwahahaha!**

**since this is my first OC story, i'm really sorry if the story's sucks -_-**

**anyway, i'm sorry if my English's bad. also forgive some of the wrong grammar and else...**

**oh yeah, before i forgot, i better write this**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's belonged to Amano Akira. And I also DON'T own it's character. I only own the plot~**

**Please enjoy the story :3 Read and Review please XDXD**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY : <strong>

Gokudera : Ilike her. no, i love her. i wanted to be close to her. but all the thing that i do will always hurt her at the end. what should i do? should i gave up on her and let her happy with him? I also have this strange feeling when i started to know her closer. Iori Tanaka, that name seemed familiar. i think i've heard it somewhere... but, where? when?

Iori : I like him. No matter what and no matter how. i just want to be close to him. i even ask one of his friend to help me. but, why? ever since he helped me everything getting more complicated? and why should i know the truth when we're getting closer? why? why should we ended like this?

Yamamoto : I only wanted to help her. I want her to be happy with him. They're both my friends. I like them, they're important people in my life. But, why? When she got closer to him, my heart hurts. I wanted them to be happy. But, what is this feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

I came to school as usual. When I arrived at school, someone tapped me at my shoulder. I turned my head backward and I saw a girl smiling at me. "good morning gokudera-kun" she said softly. "hm" that's the only answer I gave her. She kept talking to me while I only said the same phrase again and again, "hm". When we arrived at class, all of the boys surrounded this girl and talked to her all at once like crazy.

"iori-chan! Could I bring your bag?"  
>"iori-chan! Should I escort you to your chair?"<br>"iori-chan! Please accept this flower!"

I walked pass those guys and turn my face to see what was her reaction. She just stood still right there and smile to them. But, it was a different smile with the one she gave me earlier. Seeing that full of hesitation smile, I walked towards her and stood behind this one smaller guy,

"get lost"  
>"hey! just what the hell are you-" he stopped talking when he saw my face<br>"I said, get lost"  
>"a-ah! Go-go-go-gokudera-san! I-I'm very sorry! Please excuse me!" and the boy ran away followed by other guy that saw that scene.<br>"now you can make your way"  
>"ah, thank you gokudera-kun" she said to me and gave me the same smile that she gave me this morning. I don't know why, but something in me doesn't seem to be right when I saw that smile.<p>

Break time

I was on my way to the rooftop to meet with Jyuudaime and that baseball idiot when suddenly a voice calling me from behind..  
>"gokudera-kun" that Tanaka Iori came after me<br>"now what?"  
>"I just want to thank you for what have you done earlier"<br>"don't mention it"  
>"no! seriously! How should I thank you?"<br>"no need to"  
>"please, I feel bad to you"<br>"if that's the case, you have to choose by yourself how to thank me"  
>"then, go out with me!" she said anxiously<br>"w-what?" I could felt my face redden  
>"ah! Th-that's not what I mean! I-I mean, let's just have lunch or some kind like that. I'll treat you" her face got reddens too.<br>"hh.. you'll force me to go with you even if I rejected right?" she smiled to me shyly  
>"okay then. Namimori park at 10. I'll wait for you"<br>"o-okay then gokudera-kun. S-see you tomorrow" she smiled at me and left.  
>"<em>YEAH! Huh, wait, what? 'yeah'? why did I felt so happy about going out with Tanaka?"<em> I walked to the rooftop feeling a little confused

The next morning, Namimori park

"che, it's 10.30 and she's not here yet." I looked at my watch and grabbed a cigarette, then suddenly i heard a voice came from behind me...  
>"sorry i'm late..."<br>"che! what took you so-" i stopped my sentence when i turned back and saw her. Her chestnut colored short hair was half wet, she wore a soft pink summer dress with a white knitted cardigan that matched her light pink flat shoes.

i couldn't say a thing. all i can do was stare at her...

"_She's so… cute? __Is she always this cute?" _I asked myself, and then looked at myself. I only wore my favorite red shirt and jeans with sneakers. I didn't feel fit with her cuteness. i was amazed by her, she made me lost my mind  
>"…ku… goku… gokudera-kun" her voice made me snapped out from my thoughts.<br>"is everything okay?" she asked worried.  
>"uh, yes absolutely"<br>"well then. Shall we go now?" she showed the smile that always made me stunned  
>"sure" and with that our payback date begin. .<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>well, this is the end of he first chapter! this kind of making me sad TT^TT<p>

review nee~ X3


	2. The Chaotic Date

**The Chaotic Date**

* * *

><p>"Where should we go first?" she asked me<br>"I don't know. You're the one who invite me to this. You should at least have a plan"  
>"well, I know I should.. but, sorry…"<br>"wait, don't tell me that you didn't plan anything to do today.." I said and she gave me a little apologize laugh..  
>"WHAAAAT? YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at her, losing control of myself.<br>"I'm so sorry gokudera-kun. I'm so excited about today so that I forgot to plan something to do today…" she said apologizing to me  
>"jeez, you're such a pain. Let's just have some food first. I'm starving"<br>"okay". We headed to McD near the park and have something to eat. I grabbed a cheeseburger while she ate some waffles, there weren't any conversation between us, and that made me feel like a loser. So, I started the conversation..

"how's the waffles?" I asked  
>"it's pretty good. What about your burger?"<br>"it's tasty" and another silent came between us  
><em>"Idiot! Why did I asked about food to a girl? Of course it would end this way!"<em>

Finally, we finished our lunch and continued our "date". We walked down from the park to the shopping district. We went in to some shops, starting from the bookstore, until the clothes store. She tried some of the clothes on and she chose me some clothes and of course force me to tried it on. After exited the clothes store, something unexpected happened…

"didn't you think that shirt that I chose for you is cute? It's cute isn't it?" she said happily  
>"yeah, totally" (note the sarcasm) I didn't mean it actually. Seriously, a long sleeved shirt with a long rabbit eared hood? It's to girlish for me.<br>"hm? Who's that gokudera-kun? Do you know him? He's looking here" she pointed at someone that pointed something at us  
>"no, no I don't…" I focused my sight and narrowed my eyes to that man, after a few second staring at him, I realized something that wasn't good at all…<br>"he's holding a gun!" and suddenly I heard a gunshot sound and I automatically rammed my body to her body so that we fell down to the ground and manage to dodge from that bullet. I put tanaka between my legs and arms so that she wouldn't do anything careless that would risks our lives.  
>"g-gokudera-kun.. is everything alright? What just happened?" she asked me sacredly. I could saw her hands trembling and her face was getting pale. "everything is going to be alright. Trust me okay?" I said to calmed her down. She didn't answer me, she just stayed between my arms and legs. "hey, tanaka.." she looked at me. "you trust me right?" she didn't say anything.. "yes, I trust you gokudera-kun" "if you trust me, please stay here and hide okay?", she nodded.<p>

I stood up and ran towards the man that shot at us. I grabbed some dynamites and attack him, but he manage to dodge my attack. _Ck! That guy's fast_, I grabbed some of my rocket dynamite and attack again, this time my attack worked. He didn't prepare for fast dynamite, so he had a little damage on his right hand and his left leg. His injury made him couldn't stood up so I just attack him again. When I was about giving him the final blow, I heard a scream from behind me. I turned my head, and saw tanaka was held by someone, he held a knife and put the sharp side on her neck. Suddenly, the guy that I had been attacked before laughs and said,

"hahaha. You thought I was alone right? Well, as you can see, you thought were totally wrong! Because I'm not alone."  
>"ck! Who are you!" I yelled at him and pulled some more dynamites out of my pocket<br>"ckckck, you still don't understand the situation, don't you?"  
>"what do you mean by that?"<br>"I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't do such a stubborn thing like that."  
>"and why is that?"<br>"because, I had my girlfriend being held as a hostage by an unknown men."  
>"ck! <em>He's right,tanaka is here, and I couldn't do any high risking moves. It could cost her life!<em> … leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" I said to the man  
>"sorry, but we couldn't do that. If we did that, our boss would kill us"<br>"who are you anyway! Why are you dragging her into this!"  
>He walked toward me, "who are we? Silly question, we're from the vincitore family, and we were ordered by the boss to beat vongola jyuudaime's right-hand man" he pulled out a knife and managed to hurt me on my left cheek.<br>"… if that's the case, you really didn't prepare yourselves before came to me"  
>"hm?" I attacked that guy with my fist. Not with dynamite, but with my own fist. I managed to beat the guy in front of me. I immediately turn myself back and dashed toward tanaka. I punched the other man at his face and managed to beat him. After the guy behind her fell because he lost his consciousness, she fell on her knees and exhaled a long relief breath.<p>

"tanaka! Are you okay! Are you hurt!"  
>"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little shocked back there…" she said. But I knew, she was actually really afraid and really wanted to cry, her body was trembling too. I felt really guilty when I saw her like that. I hugged her, almost squeezing her.<br>"g-gokudera-kun! What are y-"  
>"let it out.."<br>"huh? Let out what?"  
>"your tears… I know you lied to me. I know you're not okay and really afraid back there. I know you really wanted to cry right now, so just let it out…" after saying that she started to cried on my chest.<br>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back there. I'm not strong enough to protect you." I said apologizing to her  
>"no… it's all my fault. When you're out there I suddenly felt worry about you and left the spot that I had been hiding." She looked up at me and touched my cheek that had been injured.<br>"it must be really painful.." she said worried about me.  
>"it's not that hurt… don't worry."<br>"how couldn't I be worried when you were at a dangerous situation and I couldn't do anything to help you? Well, let's not fight right now. We have to cure your wound first. My house is near from here, we should go there first."  
>"it's okay. It's not that bad either. Don't worry…"<br>"no! at least this is the thing that I could do for you! Just come to my house!" she scolded me. She stood up and dragged me to her house right away…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>awww... another chapter's done. i'm so proud that i could make this chapter two quickly TT^TT<p>

well, Review nee~ X3X3


	3. The Beginning of All Trouble

sorry everyone! it took me so long to update this chapter! i'm so sorry!  
>I was busy with my final exams and other assignments..<br>I'M SO SORRY! TTxTT

well, please enjoy the story X3

**DISCALIMER : **I **DON'T** own reborn, it belonged to amano akira. i only own the plot and the OC

* * *

><p><strong>THE BEGINNING OF ALL TROUBLE<strong>

"ouch! Watch it!"  
>"don't blame me to be little harsh! You're the one that said it wasn't a big deal and it didn't hurt at all! And the bruises at your back are so bad. If I don't take care of it right now, it could be worst!" she said while treat my bruises at my back<p>

_Flash back…_

"_this way gokudera-kun", we turned left and went straight until we saw a simple apartment.  
><em>"_here we are" she said. We headed upstairs to the second floor and stopped at the second room from the end of the hallway.  
><em>"_wait a minute okay, let me find the key first" she searched inside her purse  
><em>"_are you sure it's okay to bring me here to your apartment? Won't your parents be mad to bring a guy to a girl's apartment?"  
><em>_Her hand suddenly stopped moving, "… don't worry about that." She said a little sad. I really confused with her act..  
><em>"_ah! Here it is! Let's go inside" she said after unlocking the door.  
><em>

_I could see a modern style room with 3 rooms. I guess it's two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was nothing out of ordinary at her apartment. "Please make yourself at home gokudera-kun", "okay" I said to her and sat on the pink couch in the middle of the room._

"_please wait for a minute, I'll take the first aid kit." She headed to the bathroom. While waiting her to get back, I looked around the room. Her smell was all over the room, I rested my back on the couch. I could feel a little pain on my back. "Shit. That was pretty hurt actually…" I looked away and found a photo. I stood up from the couch and went near the photo. I could see a man, a woman and a little girl..  
>"it must be her family"..<br>_"_hey, I'm back."  
><em>_I immediately put the photo down on the table and looked at her, "what took you so long?"  
><em>"_I forgot where I put the first aid kit" she giggled.  
><em>"_you seriously are such a pain" I sighed and sat on the pink carpet below the couch. She kneeled down and faces me, examining the wound on my cheeks. She got some of antiseptics and bandages. After she finished treating the wound on my cheeks I laid down on the carpet and felt the pain again.. "ouch!"  
><em>"_what's wrong gokudera-kun?"  
><em>"_my back aches.."  
><em>"… _open your shirt"  
><em>"_huh?"  
><em>"_I said open your shirt.."  
><em>"_what the hell are you saying! I'm not going to open my shirt in front of you!"  
><em>"_open it right now! I have to see it! What if there are some wounds?"  
><em>"_no way!"  
><em>"_please gokudera-kun. I really feel guilty to you.." she said with her puppy face.  
><em>"_che! okay okay! Just stop making that face!" she smiled at me. I really didn't want to open my shirt in front of her. When I grabbed the hem of my shirt my heart beat faster and faster. Suddenly, I felt a touch on my back that makes me whimpered._

"_hurry up gokudera-kun, I can't wait all day long"  
><em>"_okay okay" I opened my shirt and show my back to her.  
><em>"_oh no, it's bad. There are a lot of bruises at you back.. Let me treat the wounds…"_

_End of flash back _

"hey, tanaka"  
>"what is it? Is it hurt?"<br>"no that's not it. I just want to say…"  
>"hm? Say what gokudera-kun?"<br>"emm… t-thank you.." I said looking away  
>She giggled a little, "you don't need to. I'm the one who should be thankful, because you helped me back there. If you didn't help me, I don't know what would happen next. So, thank you" she said, and smiled to me<br>"… your welcome"

after a while...

"done" she said happily  
>"ah, thanks a lot"<br>"don't mention it"

I wore my shirt while she headed to the bathroom to put the first aid kit back. When I looked around the room, it seemed like there were no body else live in here except her. Where could her parents be? Maybe her parents were away, or her parents lived across the street, or could it be…?

"want some tea gokudera-kun?" her voice blew my thoughts away,  
>"sure, thanks.. … … mm.. tanaka.." I said hesitantly, I wanted to ask her about her parents, but…<br>"what is it gokudera-kun?" she said to me and smile happily, I got stunned seeing that smile and discouraged myself to asked about her parents.  
>"… I want sweet ice tea please"<br>"sure thing" she said smiling.  
>"<em>I'm so stupid! Why did I ever think to asked her about that!"<br>_"here you go gokudera-kun. One sweet ice tea"  
>"thanks a lot". After a few hours chatting at her apartment, I realized that it was getting dark.<br>"ah! It's already late. I'd better get home before it's too dark"  
>"well, okay then. Please come again gokudera-kun"<br>"hm. Maybe some other time" with that, I left her house and headed home

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>that's the end of this chapter... .. *sobsob*<br>i hope i can update the next chapter faster (since it's holiday now) haha

REVIEW NEE~ x3x3


	4. SelfConfession

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (TTДTT)

I was busy with my school. damn school, you make me stop writing fic...

I'm really really really really sorry! ;A;

I added yamamoto in this chapter btw XD

please enjoy btw ;3

and thanks for the favorite story, author, and story alert **KOHANITA**. i really appreciate it XD X3

**DISCLAIMER : ** I **DON'T** OWN REBORN. I ONLY OWN THE OC AND THE PLOT

* * *

><p><strong>SELF-CONFESSION<strong>

"_Why didn't I asked about her relatives? Or about her cousins? Or about… me… about her felling towards me? Why would I think about that? Why? Why? _AAAAAH! THIS IS SO FRUSTATING!" I yelled in the middle of the street on my way home. I was really curious about her family. But I couldn't say it in front of her…

**The next morning…**

"*yawn* yesterday was a tiring day…" I said.. "_I don't believe that tanaka didn't realize that I'm a mafia… hmm.. something's odd. Where's tanaka? Usually she tapped my shoulder here and chat with me"_ I thought confused.

I entered the school and headed to the class. I put my bag on the desk and went to the window. I looked down to the school's backyard. I saw grass, trees, boy and girl together, rocks "_wait what? A boy and a girl?" _I focused my sight to the boy and the girl below me. I got shocked when I managed to identified both of the people below "_it's tanaka and yamamoto! What are both of them doing down there together?" _I leaned out of the window to got clearer sight. I suddenly saw yamamoto pushed his face closer to her face. _"wait! What the-! Did he kiss her? I'm going to kill that idiot!" _

**Iori's POV**

"tanaka-chan" I turned around and saw yamamoto-kun running to my way.

"sorry to keep you waiting"

"it's okay, I just got here myself. I'm really sorry to disturb you this early"

"don't worry. It's okay, really. I just a little shocked when you texted me so early in the morning. I thought you were in trouble or things. Haha! so, what are the important things you want to discuss with me"

"oh, it's.. it's about.. hmm.." I could feel my face burned up

"… it's about gokudera isn't it?" I got shocked hearing that from yamamoto-kun.

"h-how did you-"

"it's all written on your face"

"but-"

"don't be shy tanaka. It's all right, I won't tell anybody. I promise" he said, smiling at me. I took a deep breath as he said 'it's okay'

"so, what do you want to know?" he asked me

"well, you see… I always saw you hanging out with gokudera-kun and sawada-san."

"hm"

"so… yesterday, I went out with gokudera"

"oh! That's good isn't it?"

"yeah. But suddenly there were a men popping out from nowhere and shot a gun at us."

"_a man pulling out a gun? _And then?"

"do you know who might that be?"

"maybe it's one of reborn's friend"

"reborn?"

"yup. You know, the baby that often come with us"

"oh! The one in the luxurious tux and a fedora?"

"yup! You know, he always play this interesting mafia game!"

"m-mafia game?"

"yup! Tsuna, gokudera and I are part of it! I act as a swordman! Cool huh?"

"wow! Cool! I hope I can be part of it too"

"to be close to gokudera right?" he said and grinned teasingly

I blushed hard "n-n-n-no! I just think it might be fun!"

"relax, I'm just kidding" he said, laughed with his trademark laugh. "so.. about gokudera…"

"oh yeah! Right. I-i was thinking if there's someone that he liked."

"hmm… I don't know.. _it's absolutely you tanaka_"

"I really felt uneasy you know…"

"don't worry tanaka. I'll help you out okay!"

"o-okay. thanks a lot yamamoto-kun" I smiled at him. I could saw him drifted off from the real world and managed to snapped out somehow, then he smiled to me

"ah!" I closed my eyes

"what's wrong tanaka?" he said, a little shocked when I cried suddenly

"I think something get in my eyes"

"ah, here let me blow the dust off." He located his lips near my eyes and blew the dust off.

"thanks again yamamoto-kun. You're a life saver"

"don't mention it. I have to go now, everybody's waiting mw at the rooftop. See you at class!"

"o-okay. Bye" I waved my hands at his figure

**Gokudera's POV**

Break time at the rooftop…

"_where is that baseball idiot? Is he has some relationship with tanaka?" _Suddenly,the rooftop door opened and that baseball idiot came out.

"yo gokudera", I dashed towards him and grabbed his uniform's collar.

"what were you doing with tanaka this morning?" I asked him upset

"huh? How did you-"

"answer my question!" I said, yelled at him

"nothing imp-"

"don't you kidding me! I saw you with tanaka this morning in the backyard!"

"yes, we were there together. I won't refuse it. Why are you so upset!"

"why were you there with her!"

"she texted me this morning! Let go of me!"

"why did she text you!"

"why should you know! Let go of me!" he brushed off my hand from his collar. I got shocked by his action. Usually he would only wait until I let go of him, but now?

Suddenly, yamamoto said.. "you like her don't you?"

I got shocked (again, double shock haha) and I could feel my face got red when I heard his words "of course I don't! my life is only for Jyuudaime!"

"hmm… that's a shame.."

"what do you mean by that?"

"… I mean.. come on, don't you even understand?"

"about what?" I gave him a deadly stare

"tanaka, she's a cute girl with good grades. Many boys in the school fell for her"

"…"

"do you want to know something gokudera?"

"…what?" still in the bad mood

"I started to become interested with her." I got shocked heard his words

"don't you ever-"

"moreover, she's one of my best friend now. I think I could get her attention easily" he said, grinning

"don't you ever think to lay a finger on her!"

"why are you so upset?"

"… _he's right.. why am I so upset about him being close with tanaka? She's not my girl friend, we're just friends. We're not even close friends"_ I lost in my thoughts and we didn't say a thing.

"well then, I'll have to leave first" said yamamoto

"where are you going baseball idiot?"

"I have a promise to meet 'tanaka-chan' at the school cafeteria" he smiled to tease me and leave the rooftop.

"rrr.. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WITH THAT BASEBALL IDIOT! AAARGH!" I yelled angrily at the rooftop alone, and suddenly I remembered something that yamamoto had just mentioned. "_you like her don't you?" _I blushed again when I remembered that.

"shit!" I yelled and landed my fist on the wall beside the door,

"you're right yamamoto... I liked her…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>it's the end of this chapter! i hope i can update faster for the next chapter!<p>

did i make yamamoto to ooc? i'm sorry if i did. i don't really understand his character, sorry yamamoto fan! please don't hurt me D:

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

It's easy! just press that little button below. it's as simple as flipping your hand XD

THANKS BEFORE X3


	5. Misunderstandings

FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER \(*O*)/

It's not really difficult to make this chapter since it's well... "normal"... HAHA!

well, i'm really happy that i could make this one fast. so you wouldn't have to wait long XDXD

**WARNING** :  
>- there are some (or many) grammar error.<br>- yamamoto's kind of OOC... I'M SORRY YAMAMOTO FANS D:

**CREDITS :**  
>huge thanks to <strong>shark-demon-luv<strong> for the [FF Favorite Story +] XDX3  
>i really appreciate it XDX3<p>

scaltra : yamamoto, do you mind?

yamamoto : of course not! scaltra serpente does not own reborn and the characters. she only own the plot and the ocs! haha~

scaltra : thanks yamamoto! that's nice *hugs*

gokudera : please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>MISUNDERSTANDINGS<strong>

**Yamamoto's POV**

School cafeteria..

"hmm.. where is tanaka-chan? Ah! There she is" I saw her short chestnut hair. She was chatting with her friend whatever her name was. I snuck from behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"ah!" she screamed

"guess who is this~" I said teasing her

"y-yamamoto-kun, is that you?" I uncovered her eyes and said "bingo~"

She seemed to be a little shock, but then she managed to relax. "hey, what are you doing here?"

"nothing special. Excuse me, could you leave both of us for a moment? I have something important to talked with tanaka"

"s-sure thing yamamoto-kun!"

"thank you" tanaka's friend left the table and waved at her

"s-so, what is the important thing that you want to talk to yamamoto-kun?"

"takeshi. Call me takeshi okay tanaka" I said giving her the most charming smile I got

"eh? O-okay then yama- ups! Sorry. I mean t-takeshi-kun"

"relax tanaka! Don't be that tense. Haha!"

"o-okay. You can call me iori then takeshi-kun"

"okay i-o-ri-chan~" I said teasing her, but she only smiled and blushed

"so, what is it takeshi-kun?"

"it is… … nothing!"

"…n-nothing?"

"yup. Nothing"

"b-but, you just said…"

"I only wanted to chat with you actually. Is that wrong?"

"no, no it isn't. hehe" she giggled

"so~ may I seat beside you iori-chan? I wanted to talk about something important. Just between both of us!"

"um.. well sure." I stood up and sat beside her.

"so what is it about?"

"it's about gokudera"

"g-gokudera-kun? what about him?"

"do you really like him?"

Her face getting flushed and flushed "w-w-w-why are you asking about that takeshi-kun?" she started to act weird

"nothing in particular. I just want to know"

"w-well.. hmm… I like him, but I don't think he liked me.. so, I think it's a one-side love.." she said sadly..

"iori-chan.."

"hm?"

"you're really cute you know" I said, smiling

"ta-ta-takeshi-kun! What are you saying?" she said panicked

"I think I started to get in love with you iori.." I told her half-teasing and half-serious

"t-takeshi…" she blushed. Then I saw gokudera entered the cafeteria and came to our table, stood up beside iori-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV<strong>

I entered the cafeteria and saw that brat sat beside the girl I loved. I approached them and stood beside tanaka's chair..

"what are you two doing?" both of them turned their sights at me

"nothing particularly, right iori-chan?"

"r-right…"

"_iori-chan? This idiot calling MY iori by her first name? oh, I'm so going to kill this guy"_

"well, I guess I have to leave now. See you later iori-chan" he waved at tanaka and she waved back at him

"um… gokudera-kun…"

"what?"

"are you okay?"

"no. I'm feeling so upset right now" I left her and headed back to the rooftop.

"hhh…" I sighed and smoked.

"_I really am upset. But, I'm not upset to that idiot. I'm upset to my own self. I couldn't do anything when yamamoto sat beside her and chatted happily her. He called her iori while I only could call her by her surname. Maybe I'm not appropriate for her. Maybe I should let yamamoto have her as his girl friend."_ I thought

"hh.. I thought too much."

"so, tsuna's right-hand man is nothing more than a coward…"

I turned around and spotted an infant that wore a black tux.

"reborn-san!" I said

"ciaosu" he said in his usual happy tone

"what are you doing here reborn-san?"

"reading your mind" he said smirking

"w-wha-! all of them?"

"yes"

"hhh… I guess there's no point to hide it from you either…"

"you like her don't you gokudera?" he asked

"… you asked me the same question as the baseball idiot had asked…"

"so, what's your answer?"

"… yes, I like her, reborn-san"

"then go for it"

"I can't!"

"why not?"

"it's because…"

"yamamoto right?" he said to me with a serious face. I felt shock for a moment. He really can read people's mind. I gulped hard and said "… yes"

"why do you like her?"

"w-well… she's nice, kind, smart and… cute…" I said blushed and looked away

He looked down until the shadow of his fedora covered his eyes, "… you know what gokudera…"

"what?"

"you can say that you really love somebody if you couldn't say what do you like from her and you will realize how important she is in you life. You will find reasons to protect her with your life and make her happy"

I was shocked. I thought I had loved her to the fullest. But, I've thought wrong this whole time. I haven't love her to the fullest. I don't even know an important thing about her. I was such an idiot.

"I couldn't help you with this problem. But, I could give you some advice…"

"…"

"that girl has a very bad past. Find her weakness and make her yours"

"_she had a bad past? _How did you-_"_

"just listen to me. You wouldn't want to know how and why"

I was shocked. I couldn't think anymore. I was drowned by his words…

"one more thing that you have to remember…"

"w-what is it?"

"don't ever let her know that bianchi is your sister"

"aniki? this doesn't have anything to do with her"

"or does it?" he said smirking. I was in a deep shock. I never thought that she had something to do with this kind of thing. Especially with Bianchi. I never thought about it. It also never crossed my mind.

"just remember the things that I've just said and you'll be fine" he left me alone…

"…_what is this all about?"_

* * *

><p>scaltra : aww.. gokudera, you don't need to be confused. just do what you heart thinks!<p>

gokudera : shut up woman, i'm thinking here

scaltra : *shock* he hates me... *sobs*. well, how's that anyway? i love this chapter XD.

yamamoto : please review this chapter for me. just push that little button down there and put your feelings on ever words you write haha!

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

review? :)


	6. Misunderstandings part2

**sorry for the late update! TT^TT**

**i was really, really, really, really, REALLY, busy TT^TT**

**but please enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>School bell rang. I headed back to class and sat on my chair. Still thinking about what had reborn-san told me.<p>

"_bad past and aniki. If she knows aniki, that means she has some relation to the mafia world. What's this madness all about?"_ I thought to myself. I didn't realize that the lesson had already started and the teacher was teaching us about math.

"now, finish this question… hmm… gokudera"

"…"

"gokudera"

"…"

"gokudera!"

"shut up! I'm thinking here!" I glared at the teacher

"u-uumm, then yamamoto finish this question!" he said a little panic and upset

"aww. That's not fair!" he mumbled.

"_should I asked her about her past? Oh! I almost forgot about her parents. What should I do now? Should I ask her to go out?"_ I thought to hard and I didn't realize that yamamoto was staring curiously at me.

The teacher of the next lesson was absent, so we studied ourselves. I was to busy thinking about Tanaka, aniki and tha mafia that I forgot about Jyuudaime and just sat on my chair alone. I was too busy thinking until a voice snapped me out from my thought. "gokudera-kun…" that voice was familiar. Too familiar. I looked up and saw Tanaka looked at me worriedly.

"what?" I said, still mad about what happened at the cafeteria earlier.

"are you still mad?" she said, sad and worry expressions mixed in her face

"I'm not mad" I said lying to her and looked away. She looked sad. "_I am horrible. Making the one I loved sad… Hhh… there's no point to be mad. I'll just say sorry to her. _Tanaka-_"_

"what are you doing iori-chan?" yamamoto suddenly appeared from behind tanaka and put his hand around her shoulder.

"t-takeshi-kun!" she said startled and blushed. I was about to say sorry to her about my childish act until HE (A/N : note the sarcasm) came and ruined my mood. I stood up from my chair and left the class. But, before I managed to get out from the class Tanaka called me "gokudera-kun! Where are you going?" she said loud and clear. I pretended like I wasn't listening to her, until yamamoto spoke up "just let him be iori-chan. You still have here with you. Don't bother his childish act". I stopped right in front of the door. Waited for her answer, but it never came. I feel disappointed that she didn't said anything to yamamoto and just accept what he said about me. I was about to leave the room when she called me again "wait! Gokudera-kun!" but this time I ignored her and left.

School finally ended and I went out from the school with jyuudaime and idiot. I was really upset with him. He acted too friendly with tanaka and the worse, she didn't say a thing about it! I was upset, I didn't think what will happened next, and now I regret all the things I've said and done to tanaka. I have to apologize to her this time. When the three of us were walking, I saw tanaka in front of us. She turned left at the first cross-section. I immediately realized that I have to chase her and apologize.

"jyuudaime, I just remembered that I have something important to do. Please excuse me" I said and bowed as low as I can to jyuudaime

"u-um. Be careful on your way gokudera-kun" he said smiling.

Yamamoto stared at me while mumbled something.

"did you say something yamamoto-kun?" asked jyuudaime

"hn? Nothing!" he said, grinned at him

I left them and chased her while both of them went straight. I ran as fast as I could to catch-up with tanaka. After I ran for a while, I finally manage to catch-up with her. I ran towards her and called her name from afar, "tanaka!"

"g-gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?" She said a little shocked. She didn't expect to met me here

"u-um.."

"what is it?"

"I am sorry!" I said bowed to her by 90 degrees "I am so sorry that I mad at you like an idiot and ignore you like a kid, I am really sorry!" I continued after bowing

"a-ah, it's okay gokudera-kun. I didn't think much about it either, don't worry. You don't need to bow at me, please lift your head" I did as she say and looked at her in the eyes. I could saw a sign of relieved in her eyes. She looked much happier than she was at school.

"tanaka…"

"hm? Something's wrong gokudera-kun?"

"ah, no. it's nothing like that. it's just…" I inhaled deeply and encouraged myself. When I finally felt confident I spill the words, "would you like to go out with me this Sunday?" I asked her straight.

"e-eh? Go out as in go out, or 'go out'?"

"go out. Did you remember when I helped you and you asked me to go out with you as gratitude?"

"y-yes. I remember"

"it's kind like that. But this time, I asked you out as an apology to my childish attitude"

"y-you don't have to gokudera-kun" she said a little nervous

"please tanaka. I mean it" I said. Looking straight into her eyes. She sighed and finally said,

"o-okay then. We'll meet at the same place and same time okay"

"okay. And for the last time, I'm sorry"

"I told you it's okay gokudera-kun. Well, see you tomorrow then" she said, smiled to me and went away

"_okay, I've already invited her to go out together. Now what? I don't know where to go or what to do… maybe I should just invite her to a small café…"_ I walked home and thought about tomorrow's plan

* * *

><p>that's the end of chp6 haha!<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
